Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information other than or in addition to image information (e.g., temperature information, pressure information), are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the GI tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an illumination unit, such as a set of light emitting diodes (LEDs), or other suitable light sources. The device may include an imaging sensor and an optical system, which focuses the images onto the imaging sensor. A transmitter and antenna may be included for transmitting the images signals. A receiver/recorder, for example worn by the patient, may record and store image and other data. The recorded data may then be downloaded from the receiver/recorder to a computer or workstation for display and analysis. Such imaging and other devices may transmit data such as image data or other data during a certain period of time. It may be desirable to limit the amount of time spent transmitting image data, and also the bandwidth required for such a transmission. The time spent transmitting limits the amount of image or other data that may be transmitted. Other in-vivo diagnostic units need not transmit by radio waves, for example, image or other data collected may be sent via wire.
Therefore, there is a need for an in-vivo diagnostic device, such as an imaging device, which more efficiently transmits data.